How To Tame Your Student
by TheHappyCaptain
Summary: AU. Roronoa Zoro, the infamous son of Dracule Mihawk and the most delinquent student in high school, meets a new young teacher that will turn his life up and down. Through the teacher's discipline way, Zoro is forced to change his attitude or else he'll lose his luxury life forever. LuZo
1. Prologue

**AU with possible pairing of LuZo**

**Rating : M for sexual preference and mild language**

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda is the rightful owner of One Piece, here I just borrowed the characters for my own pleasure.**

**On with the story!**

**-How To Tame Your Student-**

**Prologue**

"Ugh, uh.. Hmpph nghh,"

A sound of muffled moan could be heard softly from the last stall of the men's bathroom. A student alone occupied that stall, however let's say he was in the middle of self-pleasuring himself, no we're not talking about jerk-off or that kind of stuff. This student current state was quite a turn on, he was seated on a closet, his hands tied to the pipe above his head making his body stretched. Both of his lower legs were tied to the thighs, a broom was connected to the bind around the ankles, forcing the teenage student to spread his legs. A very wet-of-saliva cloth was inside the mouth, perfectly muffled the sound that's coming. And the last was the buzzing vibrators around his sensitive areas; the egg shaped one on both of his nipples, and the medium sized long dildo was inserted inside his twitching asshole. To sum up all, the student was in ecstasy with this self-pleasure set-up. A large pool of thick cum covered his perfectly shaped abs, and a huge amount of precum dripping down his crotch from his very erect manhood. He had cum at least four times already, and he was ready for his fifth soon.

"Nghh, ammfhh," the student's body jerked a bit after finally releasing his impended fifth coming. The teen was well spent that much was expected, sweat poured like a river on his flushed face, he was at the brink of unconsciousness.

But no, he didn't pass out, his pride was too high to let him did that and showing weakness would bring such a salvation to his captor. Speaking of the devil, the door of the bathroom was suddenly opened, creaked against the floor, alerting the abused student of the arrival of his captor. He squirmed; a rage was shown on his rough-yet-handsome face indicating how much he despised the person who made him went through this humiliating process.

The person stopped in front of his stall, black polished shoes was the only thing the student saw before the light rushed in when the captor opened the door of his stall.

"Quite enjoying yourself, ne?" A smug voice came from the captor.

The student raised his head a bit to look at the blasted face of his teacher. Yes, the person who put the poor student in his current state was no other but his teacher. A medium heighted man, an inch or two shorter than him, with lean body and boyish face.

"Have you learnt your lesson?" the teacher asked with a calm tone.

"Mmph!" the student started to protest through his muffled mouth, shook his head so fast threw a gesture of disobedience.

"A shame then, in a mere minute the class would be over and soon students would come to this bathroom. The decision is yours, at first I thought this would be the fastest way to teach a lesson for stubborn youngling like you," the teacher bow down a little, brought his face closer to the student flushed one then yanked the cloth out of his mouth, "But then I was wrong in here, who ever thought you like showing yourself like this towards public? Maybe this isn't a punishment for you."

"Shut up you little faggot, don't you act so high and mighty just because youmph mpffth," the teacher put back the gag, perfectly muffling the student's horrible curse.

"Watch your words; it seems you really haven't learnt a bit. I'm disappointed." The teacher drew a long breath then sighed it out, "I give you one more chance, speak properly or I'll leave you right away, maybe you'll like your new title as the perverted student pleasuring himself in the bathroom stall." He chuckled a little, and then once again removed the cloth.

A long silence stretched out after it, the student only held down his head contemplating. After what seemed like hours the student still hadn't said anything.

And then disaster happened, the vibrator on his nipples went wild sending pleasurable pain through his swollen and highly sensitive buds, and the dildo was no better. The whole thing now rotated, jabbing his sweet spot with strong vibration. "Aaahhhh," the student, couldn't contain himself with sudden aggression, moaning loudly, without a gag his moans could be heard on the entire room. The look of horror clearly painted on his face.

The teacher only chuckled to himself, his right hand held a small device which controlled wirelessly the vibrator on both the student's nipples and the dildo inside the asshole. "Well if you don't want to speak I'll take that as a no. Enjoy your time then." The teacher backed away.

"No wait!" Half surprised the teacher looked back, the student's face was quite pained but then it changed into defeated one, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry….. sensei. I'm a bad boy I deserve uhh… the punishment, and I ahh... promise not to insult teacher ever again."

The teacher smiled, one of his jobs was accomplished, "Well done, Mr. Roronoa Zoro."

TBC

**A/N : How is that? It's the first time I write a fanfic hope it's not that bad, and I hope I can upload the next chapter soon. And yep this is just the prologue so th story will really begin on the next chapter.  
Just leave some reviews, those will help me a lot, I accept any kind of review even flames, but please use your account **

**Till next time!**


	2. Student Meets the Teacher

**AU with possible pairing of LuZo**

**Rating : M for sexual preference and mild language**

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda is the rightful owner of One Piece, here I just borrowed the characters for my own pleasure.**

**A/N this is my first project to wash away the ukefied Luffy mainstream, don't you get tired reading a fic where Luffy was portrayed as a weak blushing girly uke? Screw them Luffy is a manly and strong character, don't you agree?**

**On with the story!**

**-How to Tame Your Student-**

**Chapter 1**

**-Student Meets the Teacher-**

This was All Blue prefecture; a small region located on the countryside along the shorelines hence gave the prefecture its ridiculous name. The people living here mainly lived off by fishing and opening shop on the beach since the prefecture was infamous for its beautiful beach view. The prefecture consisted of four parts of area and one town where the business, schools, and crowd took place. Adapted from the prefecture, the north part of the All Blue called North Blue, the South called South Blue and so on. Besides by the location of the area, the part of the All Blue prefecture was also divided by its population and neighborhood. The North Blue was the location where the thugs and gangsters lived; the neighborhood itself was rough and dirty. The government and police had since long ago abandoned this place. The South Blue was the place of immigrants and other travelers so it was full of hotels and cheap inns. The West Blue was the place of the nobles and rich people, this was the cleanest part of the prefecture even better than the town, except it was a bit secluded since no ordinary people could live on this area. And the last was East Blue, nothing much could be described for this area since it's where the commoner lived, just ordinary neighborhood.

But no, we wouldn't talk about the prefecture and its parts, it's not that important just a basic introduction of where our main character lived. So let's go to his resident on the West Blue where the nobles and the rich brats lived peacefully. Almost near the town there was a big house, not the usual modern house that dominated half of building of this area, but a traditional Japanese styled house. The yard was so vast covered with well maintained grass, on the corner near the house there was a natural pond with big moss-covered stone around its edge, a beautiful wooden bridge crossed over above the pool, a lone lady could be seen on top of it feeding koi. The house itself was also huge, there were three parts of the house, the main building, the west wing and the east wing. The main building, a three storey building, was for the family. The east wing was a vast and empty room with wooden floor, on the wall there were several katanas hanging and long row of sword sticks could be seen on the corner of the room. Yes the east wing was a dojo since the master of this house was a swords master and he was well known as the best swordsman in the world so many people came to be his pupils, and the west wing was for dorm, because sometimes the pupils came from very far country and needed a place to stay.

Those were basically a rough sketch of his house, and for him well let's see…

A sound of alarm went off could be heard on the dark room, a soft grunts and murmured curse came from under blanket, a hand came out groping blindly for the alarm but it couldn't find it and in instance the sound became louder.

"Damn it, I'm up I'm up! So shut up!" A man on his twenties with very toned and slender body jumped off his bed swayed and yelled to no one, his hair was green, natural green. His facial feature was handsome in rough way, three earring were pierced on his left ear, to complete his badass look on his front was a deep long scar running diagonally from his left torso to above his right hip. Actually that was not his only scar, there was one on both of his ankles, and his left eye, the last scar almost made him blind.

Grumpily he made his way to water basin in front of his room and washed his face, before deciding that dip his head under the water would be more refreshing. After completing his morning routine he returned to his room to change into his uniform, "To remember that this is the first day of school again, what a pain." He mumbled to himself. After wearing his uniform, or rather a very worn-out shirt which he didn't bother to button, he went downstairs for quick breakfast. He had done this morning activity repeatedly that he could probably do it all while sleeping, he'd never done it though. What he didn't know today was not an ordinary usual day, because today his life would turn upside down, starting by the appearance of his father in the dining room.

"Whoa father you woke up early." He said flabbergasted, his father never once as long as he knew joined him on breakfast. It was either he already woke up so early and went training the pupils or he still fast asleep. He quickly buttoned his shirt and tucked it inside his pants, his father was a perfectionist and neat person, presenting himself in the state that he was now would be a suicidal attempt. Regaining his composure, he took a seat and spoke formally, "Good Morning father."

Seeing no sign of his father to answer his greeting, he proceeded to eat. His father didn't like talk that much, he even seldom talked to him if the matter wasn't very important. Thus brought him to think over the situation right now, it seemed his father wanted to talk about something. If he did then it'll only make his mood worse.

"I'm done." He put down his bowl and chopstick, made a gesture of appreciation before turning to leave.

"Zoro." A rough and deep voice called behind him, made him shiver. Took a deep breath he turned to look at his father, making a straight face.

"Yes father?"

"Where is your bag?" The question threw him off balance, it was not very like his father to ask such a trivial question. It's almost like he cared, which was not, thank you. But then again he realized that his bag indeed was left in his room.

"Ah I forgot it father, I'll take it. Have a nice day father." He bow down a little, his father had shown kindness it's only appropriate to return it with respect.

He then quit the dining room and went upstairs to pick his bag, when he's back the dining room was empty and his father was outside standing beside a green BMW complete with its driver. He just stared at it dumbfounded, he wouldn't be surprised if his father would dance striptease next. It was just like a dream, his father never sent him off to school, even when he was on kindergarten.

"Father, what happened?"

"It's your new school; I don't trust you enough to get the direction right. Besides it's pretty far."

Fighting his blush to come up on his face, he quickly replied, "I can take bus."

"You don't even know where the bus stop is." His father answered like it was kind of a joke. He was indeed very bad at direction, but he's not a kid anymore! Before he could answer, his father continued, "And your school starts at 7."

He threw a glance on his watch, it was 6.40. If he was to walk it'd take roughly 30 minutes without him being lost, which was impossible, so he started to panic, "Why don't you tell me earlier!" He half screamed.

"You should be responsible for your own business." His father then went inside the house. Left his shocked son outside, the facial expression of his father was that one of a disappointment. He should at least thought about it, but he was running out of time. Coming late on your first day of school would be a laughing material for the nest one semester, not that he cared anyway, he just didn't want to bother himself by beating up the people that laughed at him. Having that thought in his mind, he then hurriedly climbed in the car.

"Make it quick!" He growled to the driver, releasing all his awkwardness and pent ups towards the scared driver boy. He had a feeling something is up for him, and it had been waiting for him on the high school, yes high school. Sighing he unbuttoned his shirt again and looked outside the window, daydreaming. His name is Roronoa Zoro, 21 years old man. He came from a very respectable family, a sheer of the world's greatest swordsman. He had one of hell of a body, a muscle pack people often call him, granted he was a gym-maniac but he was surprisingly slender and quite lean. He had this killer grin that fit perfectly with his handsome face. And all the attribute of piercings and scars mentioned above added a taste of badass look on him. He's completely a ladykiller, if he was attracted to woman.

Unfortunately the nobody-is-perfect law applied to everyone including him, apparently he's not the brightest person on earth. That was why on his twenties he was still on the last year of high school, he failed his graduation exam three times, and had been transferred to three different high schools but still failed. His new high school, X Academy, was his last hope. If he couldn't pass the exam this year he would never go to college and his father would be very angry there was even a chance of him being disowned. Plus he had one of attitude problem, he was refused by several elite high schools after they read his report, granted he got engaged in street fight quite a lot and even once had joined the yakuza group. Not to mention his bullying hobby to his classmate and constant fighting on the school hall. He was lucky to be accepted by X Academy, a lower class high school located near the North Blue area a school that accepted all kind of students.

"X Academy, heh I can't wait to see what kind of strong fighter they have there." He said quietly to himself, it'd been so long since he had a good fight, all the people on his area were very weak to even keep him from boredom, besides today he was in a bad mood.

A sudden brake jolted him from his daydreaming. "We're here sir." His driver said in a frightened tone, his master was quite at peace along the way and he was afraid to disturb him.

Zoro stole a glance on the dashboard clock; it was 6.50, "Wow you sure drove fast, eh what's your name again?"

"Coby sir, It's Coby."

"Ok Coby, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks! Gotta go." He practically jump out of the car, several students watched over him, no surprise it was near the North Blue a nice car rarely came across it. Zoro ignored all the stares, it'd been long ago since he cared about other's thought of him.

He entered the school's gate and started observing his soon-to-be prison for next two semesters. A building that stood before him was the worst pile of a junk a high school could ever be. There were no sign that welcomed the new students. The yard was very dirty, full of trash and wild grass grown so tall it almost reached his knees, and there was a big old tree that you usually saw on haunted school. The building itself was a worst excuse of a building, the paint was peeled off, and several windows were broken, a perfect example of abandoned building. Zoro held back his curses, he knew better than complaining about condition of building of the North Blue people.

He had just walked past the yard and entered the building when he bumped into someone. The said person fell sprawled across the floor, he was so light even Zoro didn't feel anything. The person, or boy to be exact, was an eccentric if Zoro could describe, he had a very unique hairdo and was bleached into gold blond. He was scrawny and wore metal attributes about more than necessary. And his high-pitched voice was unmatched with the swearing the boy screamed toward him. It's just at this point Zoro decided that the boy was not worthy of his time and he started to walk away.

"Hey you green bastard! Stop!" The boy yelled at him, of which he ignored and keep walking. His quest now was to find the front desk to receive his class schedule, and yet he found the building was confusing and started to wander off to avoid the little nuisance that followed behind him.

"I command you to stop hey Idiot! How dare a new student like you ignore me!" The boy half panted to keep his pace, Zoro walked so fast he had to struggle to match him.

The two idiots keep walking for a couple of minutes and, thanks to Zoro's sense of direction, they ended up on the school's backyard. He stopped abruptly and looked around, "Maa, what's wrong with this place. Where am I?" Zoro mumbled to himself.

The boy just looked at him dumbfounded, "Ha as I thought you were nothing but idiot! You can't even understand what I'm talking about, and now you're lost on the fucking high school building. Even I can't be that idiot if I try." The boy got a smug face on him, he was the senior on this high school, everybody should respect him, and this new student should learn his place, even though he looked too old to be a high school student for his taste.

Zoro whose patience grew thinner by seconds couldn't stand the boy's whining, he turned and gave him his deadly glare and spoke in a cold tone, "Get. Lost" he punctuated his words clearly.

The boy couldn't help but shiver at those words, but he got more courage than people gave him credit for. "Don't you know me? I'm the infamous Helmeppo, ever heard my name? I bet you did! Now don't you get scared? Don't you want to kneel before me? I'm not always this forgiving before, but I think you can be my servant giving that body of yours. How about that? Ha? I think you surprised of my generosity, don't you? Now if you call me master maybhieekk….," Helmeppo's speech got interrupted as he felt his front shirt and collar grabbed by Zoro.

Zoro pulled up the boy from the ground, making the boy suffocated. He stared deeply into Helmeppo's eyes, "I said GET LOST!" Zoro thought his patience had been tested long enough, started with his father's sudden strange behavior, the missing front desk, and now this whining brat. He threw Helmeppo to the ground, made the boy screamed unmanly shriek. He hated people like him the lost, all big talk and no action, definitely a, "Coward." Zoro said it while giving Helmeppo dirty look.

"Hahh..hha.." Helmeppo tried to regain his breath, "You idiot! Don't you know who you messed up with? Do you know the consequences of turning down my offer?" He struggled to get up, his legs were shaking like crazy, "Do you know who my father shithead is? He's the mightiest man in the world! Lieutenant Morgan, start to regret it idiot? Even just hear his name will make people cower in fear. When you messed up with me it means you'll be dealing with my dad! HEY don't turn your back when I'm talking to you!" Helmeppo said half astounded when Zoro turned his back, never before a person act so dismissively when they know he was Morgan's son. He then snickered, "Heh, I know, maybe you're too stupid to understand the situation you're in. I bet your father will come up to my father licking his boots and begging to forgive his lowlife son like you!"

A silent stretched between those two, what Helmeppo didn't know was how much idiot of him to pick up Zoro of all people. Before he realized a fist locked with his cheekbones so hard he was thrown back to the wall. He saw Zoro stood tall before him, his eyes burning with rage, "Don't bring my father to this stupid matter EVER!" Zoro half screamed on his last sentence, he aimed a hard kick to Helmeppo's stomach, at which Helmeppo screamed in pain and curled up to defend his front body part.

Zoro was about to land his second kick when suddenly a very strong grip stopped his leg. A look of surprise was certainly shown on his face. Helmeppo who was expecting for a hard kick on his body opened up his eyes when he felt nothing happened, he was also surprised to see a man stood behind Zoro, and apparently the reason why Zoro's leg stop awkwardly in the air.

The grip got tighter and Zoro started to feel pain on his leg, he snatched his leg to free himself from the grip. He then turned around to see the person that interrupted his fight, he was quite shocked to find that stood before him was just an ordinary boy who seemed on his seventeen and dressed in formal attire. He was normally built, the formal suit made it hard to see if there was any muscle, but he certainly not as built as him. At two inches shorter than him, he looked no more than ordinary boy for Zoro. He had scowl on his face and he looked unhappy. "Haaaah I thought there won't be trouble on the first day of school." He walked toward Helmeppo and then crouched beside him. "You never stop making a scene, don't you? I bet your father will be angry on your report." The boy then stood up, sighing heavily, "Go to your class I believe it has started already, and meet me after school." Helmeppo was then dismissed from scene.

Now it was just Zoro and the boy, Zoro was feeling a bit better when he knew Helmeppo was going to get punishment from whoever the boy was. "Oi you, who are you?"

The said boy turned to him, if Zoro inspected closer he could see a small scar under the boy's left eye, but he got distracted when the boy had this big grin on his face and laughed strangely, "Shishishi, isn't that rude to ask my name before you introduce yourself? Though who doesn't know Roronoa Zoro, son of Mihawk?"

"Wha…?" Zoro meant to ask how did the boy know his name, but the cat got his tongue.

The boy walked closer to him that was still confused on how the boy knew his name, "My name is Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy, and new student like you shouldn't go to school like this." He grabbed Zoro's front shirt and began buttoning it, before Zoro could react Luffy quickly finished buttoning and opened his trouser and made it drop to his knees, the process in which Zoro's face blushing hard.

"Hey stop, what are you doing?" Zoro said stuttered.

Luffy just kept going, pulled Zoro's trouser up again and tucked the shirt inside it. Finished, Luffy glanced at him, and then gave a nod of approval. 'There at least now your uniform looks presentable. Ah I forgot something." Luffy unbuckled his belt and gave the belt to Zoro, "Shishishi, all students must use belt, now use it then you can go to your homeroom."

Zoro accepted the belt and put it on the loop of his trouser, unknowingly his body obey Luffy's command. "Ah thank you anyway." Zoro said quietly, he never once thanked a person before so the words tasted strange in his mouth.

"Shishishi you can keep the belt if you want, now if you can excuse me I have to go." Luffy turned back and walked pass Zoro, and out of reaction he snatched Luffy's arm. "He? What's wrong Zoro?" Luffy was taken aback.

"Ah sorry," He quickly let go of Luffy's arm, "Don't tell anyone about this okay? Especially the teachers, it's my first day and I don't wanna get trouble if you report this to them."

Luffy's face was blank for a moment then he burst into laughing fit. "You are so funny Zoro, okay I won't tell anyone about this. Anything else you want to ask?"

"Why the heck do you laugh? Well whatever, there're so many weirdo here. Thanks again." Zoro ended the conversation.

"Anytime." Luffy gave him a big grin, and started to walk when he heard Zoro called his name again. He didn't bother to turn back this time, "What's now Zoro?"

"Err, well can you err…" Zoro seemed failing to form a sentence, but then he gulped down his pride and asked, "would you, err… can you show me the way to front desk?"

Luffy laughed again this time, "How can I forget you can easily get lost!"

"I'm not lost, the blond guy keeps tailing me and I can't focus to find my way." Zoro hurriedly defended himself, it was true he was lost but part of it was because the blond guy kept nagging him, so it wasn't entirely his fault.

"You are lost." Luffy then laughed again.

"Whatever, just show me where the blasted front desk is!" Zoro blushed from embarrassment.

"You should learn a proper way to ask," Luffy frowned, but in a split second he was smiling again, "Yosh, just follow me I'll show you the way." Zoro then walked behind him, but suddenly Luffy stopped, "Ne Zoro, I forgot to tell you something." His tone of voice suddenly got serious.

Zoro who was surprised from sudden change only give a simple, "What?"

"Don't call me Luffy."

"What? Err I mean Why? Isn't that your name?" Zoro became confused, the situation become weirder each second he was in this school. Maybe this school was indeed haunted.

"Yes that is my name, but don't call me with that name."

"Then what should I call you?" Zoro tilted his head to show him that he's confused.

"Well for a starter," Luffy turn to look at Zoro, "You can call me… Sensei"

TBC

**A/N that is the first chapter for this story! How's that? I'm sorry for this belated update, it's just I was busy preparing for Eid al Mubarak. And I didn't know how to add chapter, silly me.**

**Hope this chapter can satisfy you, I'll start writing the next chapter soon so you don't have to wait for long again. **

**Anw this is my first story so I know there are too many mistakes just read and give me a review so I can make myself better. About my project of washing away the ukefied Luffy you can read it on my profile, I should post it soon. And let me know if you too hate when author raped Luffy's character and turned him into hopeless girly moe, and shota too just so he can be paired with a guy! And thank you Valkyri38, Akatem, adn PaperFox19 for reviewing this story. **

**See ya! And Happy Eid Al Mubarak! **


	3. XAgent Program, Part I

**AU with LuZo pairing**

**Rating: M for sexual preference and mild language**

**Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda is the rightful owner of One Piece, here I just borrowed the characters for my own pleasure.**

**A/N this is my first project to wash away the ukefied Luffy mainstream, don't you get tired reading a fic where Luffy was portrayed as a weak blushing girly uke? Screw them Luffy is a manly and strong character, don't you agree? STOP UKEFYING LUFFY!**

**I'll made Luffy OOC in here, but not too much. He will still act carefree and sometimes childish, but he's more responsible for his own act. Don't worry I'll give an explanation along with the story why Luffy act like this, because I believe in character development rather than making a character out of the blue act strangely.**

**Review answer: (I actually reply to all my reviewers, but when they're not logged in I reply them in the story, you can skip it anyway)**

bex: No, I will never abandon this story, maybe I'll update it slowly but I'll finish this I promise. And yes I made Zoro a bit dumb in this story but because in canon Zoro is actually no better than Luffy in a matter of knowledge. It's always funny to see how perfect they are for each other.

FINALLY: Uhh a bit name but whatever :p, right I'm glad you're agree with me. And yes I hope I can make this the first AU fic that contains LuZo pairing, just keep supporting me. And yes I can't help it to make Luffy act OOC but I'll give you a flashback why Luffy acted this way, just be patient. Hehe :D

yay: here it is, fresh from my laptop. Lol :)

**Thanks for those who had favorite, followed, and especially reviewed this story. **

**On with the story!**

* * *

**-How to Tame Your Student-**

**Chapter 2**

**-X-Agent Program, Part I-**

"Shit how come a young boy like him is a teacher, that damn brat must have told the teacher right now, wait he's a teacher himself, so practically I asked a teacher not to told the teacher, arrgh how more stupid can I be?" Zoro murmured to himself while half-running through school hallway, row of classrooms beside him had already filled with students and the homeroom teachers already made a roll call in front of the class, "Shit it's not the time to worry for that blasted young teacher, I've been caught fighting a student by a teacher and now I'm fucking late, and it's not even my first day yet." Zoro dashed through the now-empty hallway.

_-Few minutes ago-_

"What?" Zoro, out of shock, instantly respond Luffy's claim, his face showed an expression akin to disbelieve and surprise.

"Shishishi I certainly don't look like a teacher right? But I am." Luffy had now turned to face him and walked backward. Luffy said it in a happy voice almost like he tried to deliver a joke, but upon closer inspection he realized that yes Luffy didn't wear the uniform like his, he wore a formal attire instead, and yes his face although looked boyish it had a streak sign of maturity especially his eyes, those two black orbs were so deep like he had experienced something a boy his age shouldn't have. Moreover, if he recalled, Luffy did say to Helmeppo to meet him after school and the kind of tone he used was very authoritative.

"Are you really a teacher? I mean, for real?"

"Yes I am," Luffy gave a fast respond

"What kind of school would accept an underage teacher like you?"

"This school I guess, but really I'm not that young." Luffy said dismissively

"So you're like an old guy who stuck on his young body? I've heard a symptom like that." Zoro talked randomly, he still hadn't come out from his shocked state.

"Shishishi you're funny Zoro. I'm not underage and I'm not old, I'm around your age actually." Luffy, having said all important things, turned back and walk normally, he hummed a little when entering the building guiding Zoro to the front desk.

"Well I guess I can accept that, start from my father, then that weirdo with pink hair, and now you. Really, I shouldn't ever wake up this morning." Zoro regained his composure, and put a scowl on his face and talk all-business. If Luffy was indeed younger than him he needed to show him that he's not someone he wanted to mess up with. "I normally won't barge into others' business, but how can you become a teacher? You're younger than me if I can say."

"Are you sure you're not the one who is too old to be in his high school?" Luffy answered playfully, chuckling slightly.

"I-I'm not that old." Zoro stuttered, seriously this kid could get on his nerve.

"You're 21, that is what written in the paper I received this morning. I always asked a profile for all of my students, so I can understand him better. So it's obvious that you're lying, shishishi."

"Huh there's not a problem with that, right? I don't feel like graduating yet." Zoro gruffly answered, he might as well act like he didn't care about his age to save his ass now. If what Luffy told him was the truth that he would be on one of his classes, he didn't want his age to be revealed and got ridiculed by whole class.

"That's an interesting case you have there, well I guess I'll have to find out about you more. But that's for later, for now you better stand beside me." Luffy gave a gesture to Zoro indicating him to stand beside Luffy.

Zoro did so but couldn't help but voiced his confusion, "What now _sensei_?" Zoro said the word mockingly.

Luffy, either didn't catch the mock salute or ignore it, let the insult passed. "Look ahead," Luffy pointed out his finger to the end of hallway, "Can you see the corner near the front door?" Luffy looked at Zoro in which Zoro gave a slight nod, Luffy then continued, "That's the front desk."

Zoro then realized that he already passed that desk he entered the school building, "Uhh, thank you I guess, I should've seen that but that weirdo kept me distracted." Zoro tried to defend himself.

"Shishishi no need to explain it to me," Luffy gave him a knowing look and said, "I'll see you around then. See ya! And don't get lost!" Luffy turned away and literally ran and laughed along the way.

-_End of flashback-_

Somehow for the first time of the week Zoro managed to find the right place without having to get lost twice first. He only got the wrong floor and embarrassedly entered the wrong class; fortunately the homeroom teacher was kind enough to give him the right and clear direction so he could find his class before the homeroom class over. He knocked three times, waiting the teacher to open the door and introducing him to the whole class. After waiting for almost one minute, the door slide open and revealed a middle aged male teacher, he loomed over him and looked a bit scary with three scars on his left eye and he had a bloody red hair color that made Zoro questioned the rule of the school and its credential, first an almost-too-young teacher and now a teacher whose hair was obviously bleached. But all the scary impression was all falling apart when he put a big grin on his face and talked in a cheery voice, "Yo! you must be that new student right? Come in we're waiting for you." He turned and told to the class, "Class, here he comes, the new student!"

Zoro entered the class and looked around to see the class occupants, still keeping his straight face. He took a deep breath and said in a deep voice, "The name is Zoro, Roronoa Zoro, pleased to meet you all." He always hated a formal procedure of introduction on the first day of school.

"Now, now glad to have you joined our class Zoro. Choose your seat yourself, anywhere is fine just make yourself comfortable."

Just after Shanks mentioned that he could choose his seat by himself he realized that the class was actually half-occupied, the front rows were vacant, just few of the students seat on the middle row and the back row was already full. He then scanned the students, what he saw was certainly not what he expected, the students looked normal or if he might say unnervingly better than his friends in his former high school. He compared them to himself; his uniform was, although now buttoned and tucked, crumpled and so worn out, theirs looked like just out from the store. His trouser was ripped around his both knees and the color was faded, their trousers still looked brand new and for the female their skirts were covering their knees, in his former school the girls are looked like a whore with their skirts barely covered their butts. They looked diligent too, at least in his opinion. _Great! Now my classmates are all nerd, God sure want to make fun of me today_.

Zoro decided that he would never want to have a business with dorks who were his classmates, so he chose the very front seat. He felt all the stares were directed at him, but he ignored all, he was a natural loner he enjoyed being alone a lot, people presence bothered him and they kept disappointing him so he had since long ago lost his faith towards people. The people with whom he usually had business were the one who were his prey or his human punch bag.

"Have a nice day kids, remember it's your last year, so study hard or we'll meet again next year" A few faces paled thinking over the chance they had to repeat the year in _this_ high school, poor Zoro didn't have any idea on what kind of hell this high school would be for him. Before any paranoid students could make ruckus, the bell indicating the homeroom session over rang. "It's over guys! Look to your schedule and proceed to your next class. Class is dismissed."

Zoro opened one of the papers the front desk woman gave him. Surprisingly his next class was a counseling class, his luck really went off this day. What kind of school still had counseling class for their third grader? He considered skipping this silly class until he saw the name of the teacher, Monkey D Luffy. _Isn't that the name of the boy-teacher I met this morning? He doesn't look like a teacher moreover for a counseling one, this school sure is messed up._

"Is something wrong, tough boy?" A cheer voice said beside him, Zoro looked up to meet yet again a male weirdo. He had a square and impossibly long nose and round small eyes with long straight eyebrows, not to mention his orange hair but since his hair was naturally green he didn't give a comment about that. "The name's Kaku!" the boy grinned.

Zoro gave the boy a slightly sharp glare indicating that the boy should mind his own business, but the boy didn't even falter his grin even grew even bigger. Zoro turned his head and stood up to leave the class but the orange haired guy managed to snatch the schedule paper from his hand, and laughed while waving the paper above his head, Zoro only watched with blank face and in a very deep threatening voice he said, "If you really value your life give back my schedule, now." He might not bring his most-prized three katanas to school but that didn't mean the steel ruler in his bag wouldn't do, and now his hand already grabbed that thing.

"Chill out would you? I just want to know what your class…" Kaku suddenly stopped in midsentence, his eyes got bigger when he read his schedule and a look of disbelieve shown on his face, "You-you have a counseling class?" Kaku stuttered he was certainly nervous because sweat was covering his face.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Zoro gave a questioning look.

"Ha-ha ha ha no problem, yeah no problem at all." Kaku laughed nervously, he snuck one hand to Zoro's shoulder giving him a side hug, he then put the paper back into Zoro's hand and whispered, "Whatever happened on that class, it is dangerous, make sure you obey everything the sensei said and you'll be left unharmed. Believe me I've been there." After saying that Kaku looked around to see if anyone heard the conversation, he was secured that none was around, so he waved hand to Zoro and quickly left.

Zoro glanced back and forth from Kaku to the piece of paper on his hand, "Just fucking great." He slammed his fist on the desk making a cracking loud noise. His nostril flared and his body tensed he already marked his patience limit but it seemed people wanted to push it beyond his limit.

Zoro couldn't calm himself and still standing on his desk, but then many students came inside the class forcing Zoro to leave. So still in his bad, no, his worst mood of the week he went to his next class that strangely located on the roof top. It's the place that he'd never get lost to because he just had to go upstairs until he met the door and that's the roof top, besides he used to go to roof top on his former school to calm himself or meditate.

When he arrived at the open space on the roof top, he could see that a fight was about to happen. A red haired student, whose body looked like it was stuffed by muscles, pinned a smaller person that Zoro couldn't see because the view was blocked by the red haired huge body. He could sense a dangerous aura emitting from that muscle pack and he's certainly twice bigger and taller than him. The sight was firing the predatory side of Zoro. He was aching for a good fight ever since this morning plus his bad mood now he would accept any duel. He cracked his both knuckles and prepared the steel rulers put it on his hands and ready to launch.

"What are you trying to pull kiddo?" The rough voice that belonged to the red haired man said. "Act so mighty and try to rule us, and we're supposed to call you _sensei_? Let me teach you something." The big guy then threw the pinned person to the fence hard, made the said person slumped to the hard ground. Just then he could see the person was Luffy.

"What are you doing, Kidd?" Luffy's voice trembled, he looked up to the big man that now approached him, and his shadow loomed over Luffy's current frightened form. He then grabbed both of Luffy's hand and pulled him up; his body pressed to Luffy and trapped him between Kidd and the fence. "St-stop it, I'm your teacher. This kind of attitude is unacceptable" Zoro could only see the scene happened, he couldn't believe Luffy squirmed under the Kidd's stance, as long as he could recall that boy had quite strength that could stop his kick, so why did he chicken out now?

"Hehe if you're squirming more it'll only make me want to rape you more, but after I beat the daylight out of you." Kidd cracked his neck left and right, prepared himself to start bullying the frightened teacher. Zoro had to stop himself to go there, even though his hands itched to slash something and the red haired guy seemed to be a potential rival, he didn't want to be caught fighting in the school by Luffy again. _Maybe when the situation get worse I'll interrupt and Luffy will see me as his savior, and then maybe he won't tell to headmaster about what happened this morning_. Zoro nodded to himself, it was a perfect plan that will give an advantage to his position.

"I'm warning you if you continue I'll…"

Kidd interrupted Luffy's sentence, "You'll do what? Crying and reporting me to headmaster? You little piece of shit!" Kidd swung his fist hard targeting Luffy's left check, but considering the thickness of his fist the damage would take the whole left side of Luffy's face instead just his cheek. Before the fist could touch Luffy's cheek something surprising happened, Luffy tilted his head to the right dodging the fist that now connected to hard fence. Kidd, who didn't see this coming, yelped.

"I was going to say I'll kick your ass." Luffy chuckled. The next thing happened so fast that Zoro almost couldn't believe what he saw. Luffy easily released his hands from Kidd's tight grip, then with one powerful blow he punch Kidd right on his stomach, literally sending Kidd flying a bit and he fell unceremoniously on his back. His hand grabbed his front shirt and curled up in fetal position, the look on his face showed that the pain was so intense, his mouth agape but no sound's coming.

"Shishishi fooled aren't you? Do you expect me to tremble and fear of you? Crying and do nothing as you use me as living punch bag? Aaah I'm a good actor after all." Luffy walked towards Kidd like nothing happened before. He had his huge grin on his face and his eyes glinted with something akin to maniac. "However I'll fight fair and square but not here, meet me tomorrow after school and we'll have a decent fight I promise." He squat down near Kidd's face, he grabbed his hair and yanked it up to see his face, "If you want." Luffy said in a calm tone but the aura that's coming from his body was dangerous enough to made Zoro shivered, indicating that none should mess up with him. Zoro's predatory instinct only flared up more. Maybe he should pick up Luffy as his rival instead of Kidd, whatever to please his dark side.

"D-Don't you think this is over yet." Kidd said half-panted still struggling to overcome the pain.

"None said that, shishishi it's settled then." He let go of Kidd's hair and the head fell to the ground with sickening crack sound. Luffy then stood up looking around examining the crowd that gathered because of his fight with Kidd. "Shishishi let's start the class!"

After Luffy said that, Zoro began observing the people on the roof top, there were barely twenty students and all of them looked greatly different than the students he looked inside the class. They're, if he might say, rough and wild just like him. There were just two women among the groups, one woman with a stunning beauty and one who was holding a huge meat on both of her hands. The rest of the groups were male that he didn't bother to identify every one of them.

"Form two rows of lines please and then we'll have a brief introduction." Luffy said in cheery voice, gave a sign to everyone to form a line in front of him. Some of the students moved but there're students who just stood still like Zoro, because he didn't feel like obeying the command of someone younger than him, and some talked to each other. "I'll give you one minute to form the line or you'll end up like mister Eustass here." Luffy still said in cheery voice but somehow it made the threat scarier. After hearing that, the students hurriedly seat on the front spot of Luffy, including Kidd who pushed himself up and dazedly walked to the spot, groaning in deep voice.

"Welcome guys to our counseling class, in here I'm-I'll uhh what am I supposed to do here again?" Luffy tilted his head and looked upside, "Well let's forget about the introduction okay? I've written my speech in paper but I maybe accidentally threw it away, shishishi."

"Not again Luffy! You did the same last year, you Idiot!" Suddenly a young woman about twenty five in a tight leather suit popped out from behind wall, screaming profanities at laughing Luffy.

Luffy suddenly looked like he realized something important and got serious, "Hina, shouldn't you make a grand appearance with the others?"

"Because you didn't introduce our program properly you trash! You ruined our cool moments!" The woman, that Zoro just realized a Blondie, really have an anger management issues judging on his high-pitched scream and from the veins that popped out from her forehead.

"Ahahahaha." Luffy just said sheepishly while rubbing his hair.

"J-just-" The woman struggled to keep her cool in front of the students, in the end she didn't continue her sentence. She walked in long strides towards Luffy then she took a deep long breathe and said in surprisingly deep and authoritative voice, "Since one of our incompetent teacher I hereby take a control to tell you the brief introduction."

She took a big sunglass from her collar and put it on, if Zoro's wild imagination was permitted to say the woman looked like a very hot mistress in the porn film he used to watch. "Good morning! I'm Hina one of your teachers for this class, you can call me either Hina-sensei or Miss Hina anything's fine. Now let's continue the interrupted introduction, as you can see in your schedule there is written that this is a counseling class. It's true in a way, but that was just a disguise for our program that only existed in this school. As of late there are too many criminalities happened in the border between town and North Blue area and more than half of the culprits were high school students. Seeing this phenomena our principal started a program for this high school called X-Agent. This high school will accept any kind of students, in fact one fourth if the population of students in this school was formerly known as convict, who are expelled from their schools because of criminality reason and then we'll train them to be a better person. Now all of you are the people that we categorized as the convicts, some of you really had done something unthinkable that you were expelled from your school, so here you are will be trained to change your bad attitude."

After Hina said the students started to protest and few stood up to demand further explanations of the program. "Shut up all of you." A sound of whip cracked on the floor, somehow the former image of Hina as a mistress in Zoro head became more complete when Hina pulled whip from her belt. Seeing this action the students got quiet, like Luffy, this woman was someone with whom you didn't want to mess up. "Like I said this class is just a disguise for our program, all of you will be divided into smaller group and each group will have one trainer. This is our only meeting, the next one year you'll only be trained by your respected trainer. And we'll meet again before graduation, if we deemed you're eligible enough to pass our training then you can graduate but if you're not then you have to repeat again. And Luffy-" Hina's eyebrow suddenly twitched from annoyance, "STOP EATING WHILE I'M TALKING TO THE CLASS!" Hina delivered a hard punch to Luffy's head.

"Ouch it's hurt Hina," Luffy said while rubbing his fuming head, "I'm just hungry." Luffy pouted.

"There will be time for that, for now why don't you meet the other and prepare yourself too?" Hina said in final tone, seeing this Luffy could only hung his head down and murmured under his breath, but in the end he walked to behind the attic where Hina popped up earlier. Hina nodded in acknowledgement before turning her attention to the students again, "So is there any of you who want to retire from this class?" She said sweetly, "But of course that means you'll be instantly expelled from this school."

After a while there was none who wanted to leave the class, so Hina assumed that everyone were willing to cooperate to undergo the training, "Good choice, because in your state now there won't be a high school that'll accept you." Zoro suddenly hated his woman, not because she dare to threaten him, but because what she said was true, this high school was his last straw, but his high pride wouldn't let him admit that.

"Enough with introduction of our program, we won't waste any more time since we're only given 45 minutes for this." Hina straightened her back and put her hands behind her, standing proudly she said with mischievous and dangerous smile, "Now let's meet your trainer."

Suddenly four uniformed figures emerged from behind the attic, and Zoro shivered upon seeing those figures, it seemed like bad luck still wanted to play with him some more. Zoro cursed under his breath, _Shit what the fuck did I get myself into?_

TBC

* * *

**A/N: How was that? I'm very sorry for not updating this story for so long, I've actually finished writing this chapter since two weeks ago, but somehow the file was corrupt and I couldn't open it. So I had to rewrite it again, and knowing how lazy I am it took very long for me to start writing again.**

**Somehow I was grateful when I had to rewrite this chapter because the plot expanded and I have more new ideas, so yeah I was grateful.**

**And actually this chapter was split into two parts because it's too long to be one chapter, about 7000 words so I decided to split it, and the second part was 80% finished, I probably can upload it before Monday, and it'll contain a lime. :p**

**I somehow like this chapter, even though nothing happened (it's just a filler) just a long explanation about X-Agent program, but I like the scene where Luffy was pinned by Kidd and then he beat him up. There are so many fics that put Luffy under the same condition, and (blasted the author) Luffy is always being portrayed so powerless and needs someone to help him. So in here I decided to change it, because LUFFY IS POWERFUL DAMMIT! There I've said it, hope the other authors can realize that. *shrug***

**So please leave me a review I guess, to say what you like, or what you didn't, and what could be improved. And maybe if I get many reviews I can upload next chapter faster. :p**

**See ya!**


	4. X Agent Program, Part II

**AU with LuZo pairing**

**Rating: M for sexual preference and mild language**

**Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda is the rightful owner of One Piece, here I just borrowed the characters for my own pleasure.**

**A/N this is my first project to wash away the ukefied Luffy mainstream, don't you get tired reading a fic where Luffy was portrayed as a weak blushing girly uke? Screw them Luffy is a manly and strong character, don't you agree? STOP UKEFYING LUFFY!**

**Review's answer**

**yaoi lover: No I'm not stopping this story, like I said I'll finish this but with a very slow pace. Haha**

**Thanks for those who had favorite, followed, and especially reviewed this story. **

**On with the story!**

**-How to Tame Your Student-**

**Chapter 3**

**-X-Agent Program, Part II-**

From behind the attic four persons emerged, two huge male and yet another blonde woman who revealed too much of her skin and the last one was Luffy. All of them wore the same attire, a green long-sleeved safari jacket with black belt and trousers with the same color, they used black boots and on top of their head was a green military cap. Their faces were all stern, except for Luffy who was humming and walking so carefree, and they formed a line beside Hina.

"Please introduce yourself." Hina said

"My name is Smoker, 39 years old, been a trainer since the program started 7 years ago, success rate 80%." The huge man, with white hair and smoked on two cigarettes that lived up to his name, said grumpily. He looked like a wild predator from Zoro's point of view, his eyes were so sharp and his body build said that he could crush your bones with just one of his arm.

The next man who was the same built as Smoker but with additional pink frilly thing around his neck began introducing himself, "The name is Doflamingo, guess my age and I'll kill you in instant, been fooling around with Smokey-chan in this program from the start, success rate 60%." He somehow said his barely-above-minimum success rate proudly, and from the way he chuckled and licked his lips Zoro knew that this man was a maniac and dangerous.

The blonde that from the start only stood stoically took one step forward, her bangs was covering her eyes and her face was showing no emotions at all so Zoro couldn't predict this woman's personalities, until after the woman talked in soft and lulling voice, "Sadi, my name is Sadi, and you can call me Sadi-chan, better yet, I'll like it more if you called me by screaming, the more desperate the better." Sadi let out a lunatic laugh, "My success rate is 65%, because I tend to keep the students from graduating to hear their screaming more, so you'd better scream for me!" Sadi laughed again, and swished a whip that looked similar to Hina's one to the floor, made the girls winced and the boys excited. _What a pervert_, Zoro thought.

"Now it's my turn, my turn!" Luffy said excitedly, he practically bounced to the front of the students, and then he stood still and talked loudly, "I'm Monkey D Luffy, you can call me Luffy-sensei or Monkey-sensei whatever you like, but you have to use 'sensei' as my honorific." Luffy said in happy voice, "I'm 20 years old and I joined this program 4 years ago, my success rate is…" He stopped his sentence for a while and gave the unusual side smirk, "100%." There's a few who gasped after Luffy mentioned his success rate even Zoro, even though they still hadn't grasped yet any idea of what the program was, they knew that those percentages meant something great.

"Don't show off," Hina scolded Luffy, but he only chuckled, "Well as for myself I'm Hina you've known that, I've been the one who's in charge of this program from the start, and I'll be the one who divided you into small group and choose your respected trainer, my success rate is 90%."

Besides Luffy, Hina was the most normal and composed teacher in Zoro's opinion, there were no malicious glance, threatening words, or strange laugh. If he was to choose his trainer, not that he agreed with this crazy training or what so ever, he would choose Luffy, based only on his interest on that young teacher and he could take care of him easily if somehow the matters were going out of hand. Judging from his one-side fight with Kidd, Zoro thought Luffy would be a decent rival and they could have an interesting fight to keep him away from boredom.

"Now I want everyone to stand up, quick," Hina gave a command to the students, on which they instantly obeyed, "Now close your eyes! Every one of us, the trainers, will pick you one by one, so don't be surprised and do not resist when you're pulled over."

Zoro, who wanted to get this over with, closed his eyes and didn't bother trying to peek. In a minute he heard the sound of heavy boots stomped and heels clattered against the floor, it suddenly became quiet, almost too quiet that it started to give him a goosebumps. Then it happened, his right arm was seized hard, the grip was quite tight but didn't wake up any danger alarm in his body, so he just relaxed and let him being dragged by the hand.

After walking only couple of steps the hand stooped dragging him and let his arm loose, but still he didn't open his eyes. He could still hear the sounds of heavy boots and heels from afar but it slowly faded until he could hear nothing. "Open your eyes!" said the surprisingly familiar voice of Luffy, and when he opened his eyes the said person indeed stood in front of him with his big grin.

"Welcome to the training program! I'm glad to have you all under my care…" Luffy then babbled long about formal introduction procedure, but he seemed failed here. So Zoro just tuned him out and started observing around, the other students were nowhere to be seen, and stood beside him was Kidd, his tall and bulky body even loomed over Zoro, made him looked inferior. _I guess this man didn't take much of students under his care, no wonder his success rate was so high and perfect. But why did I have to be paired with Kidd? This insolent brat was just a show off._

"…so there is a time when-"

"Where are the others?" Zoro interrupted Luffy's speech, Luffy then looked at him in annoyance but then upon observing Zoro, that showed no interest at all to his speech, and Kidd, who already tense and glared at Luffy to get his revenge, Luffy realized that the speech was just a waste of time, and he too didn't like it at all, too many words to remember.

"Shishishi, I guess let's skip the boring introduction, and I haven't had any idea yet on how to train you too. The others have left with their own trainers, each of us has a special method in training and you must not find out about that besides your own trainer, that's the rules. So they are off to their own base camp, for us I like it here in the roof top so from now on this will be our meeting point, okay?"

"What? But it's too open!" Zoro protested.

"I've decided it to be here!" Luffy said nonchalantly.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU ASKING OUR OPNIONS!" Zoro snapped.

"Shut up, you're all too loud! I'll beat the shit out of you!" Kidd growled at Zoro, the look of fury and annoyance clearly painted on his face.

Zoro only gave Kidd a side glance, and smirked, "Well I don't have time to play with someone who's beaten over a single blow from the man smaller than him."

"You! You wanna have a piece of me huh?" Kidd charged towards Zoro, and Zoro only pulled out the steel rulers from his bag, readying himself to receive the blow. But before the fight could happen, a pair of hand came between them and separating them apart.

"No fights on my watch!" Luffy said commanding, "Kidd try to control your temperament and Zoro it's dangerous to bring steel rulers to school if I caught you using those things for fighting I'll confiscate it from you." Luffy let out a long sigh, he drew back his hands and put it behind his back, "Haaahh, I hate handling two brats with exceeding testosterone and now I'm hungry."

"Watch your mouth brat, you're younger than me!" Kidd said angrily. Then in a split second there was a fist in front of his face just an inch away, the attack was so fast that neither Zoro nor Kidd saw that happened. If the fist was collided with Kidd's face the impact wouldn't be beautiful.

"It's Luffy-sensei for you, Kidd!" Luffy's face was terrifying and his eyes were shadowed by his bang but Zoro knew that it's full of fury, "I can't tolerate disobedience, so give me respect here. If you can't do at least that much then I has the authority to expel you from this training which means indirectly I can kick your ass out of this school. Am I clear?"

Kidd knew that Luffy told the truth, so he just gulped down and gave a growl as a sign of agreement. Zoro just calmly took the scene that was happening before him, he didn't wanna mess up with Luffy at least right know, and moreover he want to know more about the training, he liked training so he'll just wait and see what Luffy had in store for them. _But if you think you can tame and control me, you're gonna have a bad time._ Zoro gave a silent chuckle inside his head.

"Good, now you two are dismissed, I'm really starving right now!" Luffy turned around, and with his trademark laugh he said to Kidd, "Don't forget our fight tomorrow Kidd, I'll have something to offer, and Zoro, just wait till I find the most suitable training for you." Having said that, he then skidded off and disappeared to the inside of building.

-LxZ LxZ LxZ-

Zoro came to his room and closed his door but not locked it and then tossed his bag to his bed, today sure was a very long and tiring day for him. He stripped his uniform off of him, and changed into fresh clean clothes and basketball shorts. He thought over having a lunch first before taking a nap, but decided that he really did need to rest his mind for awhile after bunch of madness that happened this day. So he launched himself to the king-sized spring bed, bounced over a few times while letting out a very deep sigh. He reached out his hand under the pillow to get him one, but his hand touched something under the pillow instead, "Huh, what's this?" He grabbed the thing and pulled it out from under the pillow.

The thing turned out to be a grocery bag, or something that was put inside grocery bag. The brown-colored paper bag was plain except for two lines of handwriting on the other side of the paper bag. The writing said "Have a good night" and a phone number. In an instant Zoro remembered what the bag was. It happened yesterday when he walked home after working out on the local gym and his bad sense of direction kicked in and left Zoro wandering three miles from his house.

-Flashback-

Zoro kicked a pebble under his feet from the pavement. The pedestrians passed him, like he's just another people that added crowd in the streets on their eyes, and what he hated the most was that they were right. It was 6 o'clock in the evening and he just went back from his usual work out on the local gym near his house. He jogged to home while listening to the music through his headphone, and somehow, he blamed the music that distracted his thought, he ended up in the area he was unfamiliar of. It was still in the West Blue, judging from the building and the structure of the street, but he'd never been in the area before. He cursed himself for not taking the bus that would go directly to his house.

"Maybe I took the third turn wrong, I guess I should take the right path instead," with that in mind he determined to track his route back, but poor him he walked to the entirely opposite way of his earlier route. So here he was, stuck in even more unfamiliar place than before. He stooped in the middle of the road and looked up, a look of frustration could be seen clearly on his face, and he took a deep breath and let it out in one single sigh. _Asking a person won't be a bad choice now._ And asking a person he did, but with his appearance people seemed afraid of him and ran off before he could finish greeting them.

Gave up, Zoro walked to the nearest shop, he didn't even read the name before coming in. In his mind if he asked the shop keepers they would never ran away from him. What he failed to notice was that the shop was no ordinary shop it was an adult sex toy shop. When the door automatically slid open and he entered, he was being greeted by a very cunning woman with a very short skirt and very tight t-shirt, and her face was covered with thick make up and her looks was so sultry that if Zoro was interested in woman he would have his way with her instantly, but fortunately he was not. So he just gave her an indifferent face and walked to the nearby rack. He was surprised when he looked at the things which were being put on those racks, sex toys, so many sex toys. His imagination had gone wild by seeing such things, and he felt blood seeping out from his nose. He quickly altered his thought and wiped his nosebleed because being caught in an adult sex toy was bad enough, and having a nosebleed in and adult sex toy shop was a whole different and worse matter.

Zoro maybe looked like a normal straight man, and he had a strong muscled body that strengthened his manly persona, but he was very oblivious to sex life. He was too focused on training himself to be the strongest swordsman that would replace his father, and in order of reaching his dream he had been training relentlessly night and day to increase his strength and endurance. The impact was he had to sacrifice, either knowingly or unknowingly, many things about being teenager, and one of them was sex life. When he heard that term and really understood the meaning of sex he was already in high school. At that time he, like a normal teenage boy who discovered his sexual desire for the first time, started jerking off while watching porn videos. Those two activities had then, just like training, become his routine something just to relieve his pent up sexual desires, which was very high.

Then one night after he joined yakuza, one of his friends introduced him to one prostitute and he decided to bring her home. That night he planned to lose his virginity. One thing though didn't work to his plan; he couldn't get 'it' up. It's not because he was still clueless and considered as newbie in that kind of field, but he didn't get the aroused feeling at all, even after thirty minutes of fellatio session. In the end he was frustrated and sent the prostitute off, she was so pissed and walked away while screaming "FAGGOT". From that night he learned two lessons, first he was sex traumatized, and second he learned the gay term.

Being raised in a very respectable noble family, he never heard about gay relationship, the thought about two males having an intimate relationship even never crossed his mind. All that was in his mind about relationship was every man would marry a woman someday, that his family would choose who will be the bride, and they would produce heirs. Since that memorable night he never again invited girl to his bedroom, and he changed his collection of porn movies.

He had already realized why he couldn't get his dick up, and somewhat it related to why the prostitute girl accused him as gay. The thing that made him aroused and climaxed while watching porn was the male actor, their tight and muscled body. The rougher the action the more he aroused, he never cared about the woman, that was why he always looked at the male actor first, if they were handsome then he surely downloaded the file. He then changed his collection into femdom porn movies, because the main focus was the male actor and the action was quite rough, somehow he really liked seeing male being tortured, he already accepted that he had a streak of masochism and he had no problem with that, conquering a man in a fight always turned him on so it's no new thing for him. Then after that memorable night he was starting to collect gay movies.

Zoro was snapped out of his thought when he heard a sound of lightning outside. He shook his head and began walking through rows of rack of sex toys. He had already familiar with some of the toys and could identify it and how it works, but there are some more toys that was very strange and he didn't know yet, some looked very odds even downright scary, like whip with studs on its surface. Well he had never been whipped before, but he at least knew that that studded whip was not a work safe. He proceeded to the next rack and found a long display of dildos and vibrators. From any range of size and form, smalls, medium, large, extra large, and unbelievably hung that even from staring upon it made his ass twinge. He pick a middle one and looked at the price and just put it down, the price was quite expensive, and he didn't intend to buy one anyway. He just sometimes wondered how it felt to have the artificial cock-shaped thing up inside his ass, because in the movie all male had that satisfied face when this thing inserted inside their asses.

He randomly picked the dildos or vibrators. Sometimes he read the instruction when he encountered the unique-shaped one, and he even made a list inside his head of what to buy next time he went here, not that he will remember the place but just in case. He spent almost half an hour exploring the shop, until the woman came to him and ask if he needed assistance.

"No, just trying to find something for my girlfriend." Zoro quickly made up a story inside his mind.

"Kinky aren't you." The woman said seductively.

"Nope, she just gets lonely when I'm not around." Zoro said nonchalantly while giving his deadly half smirk, that he knew girls love so much.

The woman laughed, Zoro was a bit relieved since it meant his story was believable. "Now what do you need, maybe I can suggest something."

"Well, maybe a dildo or vibrator that is not too thick and the cheap one please, I'm short on money right now."

"Do you want the small size? What a shame, thought your gun is deadly down there." The girl looked downward to his groin and sighed disappointedly.

"What are you implying woman? I just don't want her to spoil all the fun, teasing her with small thing can made her an enjoyable ride the next time I meet her."

"Hahaha, I like you." The woman seemed to buy his excuse again, "well I think I have something in the storage room that meet your taste." The woman then disappeared to the back room that was supposed to be the storage place. In less than five minutes the woman came back with brown paper bag in her hands and handed it to him.

"How much?" Zoro inspected the paper bag and shook it, curious on what inside it.

"You can pay it five bucks," The woman said and stood closer to Zoro, she gave him a very seductive eye glance, and whispering on his left ear, "or free if you know what I mean."

Realized that the situation would get worse he quickly pulled out his wallet and gave the money to the woman. "Sorry gotta save up for tonight!" He said dismissively. "But thanks for this." After saying that he went outside and luckily the rain had stopped, but after walking for a while he realized that he forgot to ask the direction and now he was even more lost.

-End of flashback-

He tore the paper bag with new enthusiasm because it's been awhile since he let loose his sexual pent up. Inside was a transparent box that contained skin colored penis-shaped dildo. The shape was quite big almost 7 inches and about 3 inches thick, he was grateful thinking that the woman back then had guessed his thing was that big. The dildo was covered by tiny dots and instead a balls-shaped end the end of the dildo was shaped into rectangular box to put inside the batteries which were included in the package, and last there was a switch at the bottom of the dildo. Zoro then open the transparent box and pulled out the dildo, he grabbed it inside his hand and stroked it a little to feel the thickness and the firmness of the dildo. It only took a little time until his breath became deeper and harder and he felt his pants got tighter. "Damn, I get hard just from stroking this damn thing." He murmured to himself.

Nevertheless, he lowered his basketball short and his cock sprang out. It was almost 7 inches long, hot, and throbbing with streak of pre-cum on its reddened head. He put the dildo aside and laid down on the bed, He began rubbing his throbbing length softly and moaned a little, after awhile he gave up teasing himself, so Zoro proceed to stroke his hard length slowly smearing his pre-cum all over his dick. "Argh..emm." He closed his eyes and start sucking his finger but as his lust got higher, so the first digit was replaced by hiss three fingers at once. He sucking it furiously as tough it was a real dick, and along with that the stroking on his groin got even faster. "hmmf..hahh.." his body got hooter and he felt a building pressure in his sack signaling on what was to come. Zoro didn't want to come yet, he stopped all the ministration he was doing on to his body, he took a deep breath and calm himself, for someone who had a very good control of his body it was an easy task for him to cool down his lust.

After a minute of cooling down he bent both of his knees and spread his legs, one hand opened up his butt cheek and then Zoro inserted his saliva-covered finger inside. "Unggh.." He grimaced at the sting sensation inside his ass, but he loved it, he loved the pain, in fact he got a lot more excited when the action was hard, wild, and painful. The only thing that Zoro was still curious about inserting his finger inside his ass was the male spot that he always read in almost all gay sex stories. He never found it, no matter how deep he thrust his finger inside, he always jealous with the porn actor that moaned in pleasure everytime they were fingered. He then added two more fingers roughly, the more painful the better, "Auuhh.." His dick twitched in excitement, in dazed condition he pick the dildo and gave an experimental lick to taste the plastic-made thing. Zoro moaned again, because the dildo shape was so much similar with the real thing, so it only made his imagination wilder.

Zoro then shoved the dildo all the way inside his mouth, which made him choking a bit but excited a lot, he began sucked upon it like his life depends on it. As he sucked earnestly the dildo he started to working his finger to loosen his hole, spreading the tight muscle while twisting the finger to stir his hole and searching his man spot, which is futile anyway. After he deemed his hole loosen enough he pulled out his finger and grunted at the lost feeling inside his hole, he then stopped his sucking and moved the dildo on his entrance and pushed it slowly inside. "Aarggh…" he gritted his mouth when the dildo wouldn't come inside, it was simply too big compared to his three fingers. He then pulled his knees toward his chest to make a better access for the dildo, took a deep breath he pushed the dildo again with more force. "AAARGHMMmmmpph." Zoro muffled his scream when the tip of dildo inserted inside, the pain was so intense and pleasurable. He opened up his eyes, his pants could be heard clearly in his room, his dick which only few centimeters away from his face was leaking so much pre-cum and formed a pool on his navel.

"Whoever said spit can be used as lube is a total bullshit." Zoro groaned, yes he loved pain but the burning sensation and the feeling of his ass like it had been ripped in two were slightly too much for him. He thrust the dildo a bit more and cringed in pain, the saliva wasn't really suitable for lube at all and so he needed a lube. He stopped thrusting the dildo and swung his legs over the bed to stand up without pulling out the dildo first. Apparently he made three mistakes; first he didn't realize that he was on the very edge of his bed that if he moved his body even a bit he will fall, second he swung his legs with too much power causing him to fall over bed butt first, and third he haven't pulled out the dildo yet.

So yeah because Zoro was not a person who could defy the gravity at the first place, he fell. Then two things happened at once, the dildo that formerly only slightly sheathed inside his ass now, from the impact of his fall, fully sheathed inside, and secondly he finally figured out, at that time, where his male spot was and the dildo hit that spot dead on very hard. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH." The combination of pain and pleasure really drove Zoro insane that he lost control of himself and moaned out loud. His whole body trembling and his cock sprang up from the stimulation on the prostate. He needed roughly five minutes to regain his control back.

"Aah.." He tried to stand up but it only made the dildo grazed his prostate again and forced him to sit back. He panted hard and groaned a little at the feeling of fullness inside his hole, it was not that bad actually just a bit uncomfortable. He then spread his legs to inspect the dildo and when he looked over it was fit rather nicely in his hole. Zoro could see his stretched hole wrapped around it, the hole was a bit reddish and wet from his saliva. He was then noticed the switch, he almost forgot the tiny thing on the bottom of the dildo, feeling curious he switch it on.

The dildo was vibrating and the tip moved in whirling motion.

"Ah.. …argghh…aaaaaahh…" Zoro moaned, his legs shaking when the tip of the dildo twisted inside his hole and continuously jammed his prostate. "Sh…shit gotta stop this." He reached the switch and turned it off. The pleasure was too intense but he wanted to take it step by step, so he'd save the vibrating feature for later.

He pulled out the dildo slowly, when it almost half way out he thrust it back in, but this time it only grazed his prostate a bit not hit it dead on like the first time, but he still got the pleasure nevertheless. After a bit of pulled-and-thrust activity he completely pulled the dildo out. He saw his hole gaping a bit and he felt empty inside. "Haha I found you." He smiled feeling satisfied that he could finally find his male spot.

He stood up and walked to his drawer to pick up the lube, but when he got the lube and turned over, he froze on the spot.

His door was opened.

**Aaaand that, ladies and gentlemen (if any), is the end of this chapter. I know I haven't updated in a long time when I said I shall update faster, I'm sorry but I have so many assignments for this semester (it's like sooooo much assignments that I'll start to get drowsy everytime I open ms word) and I kinda have some other thing to do. So sorry yeah.**

**And I got stuck while writing the lime part, I never write it before so probably it was a crap, and I had to make sure I got the character right, I'm not making Zoro act girly right in this chapter?**

**I still don't know when I will upload the next chapter, but I'm sure it's not this month, I have three papers due next week and I have to study for the upcoming exam (wish me luck!)**

**Anyway please read and if you have time give reviews, a lot of it would be very nice, so I can make this story better. Or you could give a constructive criticism or even flame if you want. Lol**

**See ya! **


End file.
